I could
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Two people come together to ease the pain, but you can't be so involved with someone without getting emotionally attached...Ino?


_Alright, why I wrote this...I don't know, just did, hope you guys like, if not...well iono, Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did there'd be crack pairings for all! I also do not own Selena's "I could fall in love"_

_I could lose my heart tonight_

_If you don't turn and walk away_

"It's almost midnight."

"So?"

"Don't you have to leave...?"

"I have time."

She didn't argue with him, she rarely did. He barely spoke but when he did it was worth the time to stop and listen, even if she did try to argue she wouldn't get very far. He liked the silence and tended to keep it that way with the exception of the cries he elicited from her mouth and his own grunts.

She lied on her side, back facing him while his warmth behind her gave her shivers down her spine. His strong fingers danced up and down her side managing to find all the right places. She felt cool lips gently touching the heated skin of her shoulder, her hand turned to face him though her body did not. Their lips met in a feverish kiss, desperate and hungry. How did things get this way? Him and her, the prodigy and the Sasuke fan girl. Before, they had never spoken, though she remembered thinking he was handsome, despite his odd eyes, but he was no Sasuke, and he was never into girls anyway.

Neji Hyuga.

Ino Yamanaka.

What a strange pair they made, however they hadn't come together purely because they wanted too. It was more of a need, an escape from the harsh reality of life. They didn't love each other, she loved someone who was in love with one of her best friends, and he was in love with his cousin who was in love with 'the village idiot' as he liked to refer the boy too. They came together to cure that ache of loneliness, it was only temporary they both knew, and no feelings were to be involved

At least...no feelings were supposed to be involved.

However, you cannot be so involved with someone so physically and not eventually want to be with them emotionally.

_Cause the way I feel I might_

_Lose control and let you stay_

Somewhere down the line, Ino began noticing the little things about him. Like the way he constantly kept his forehead covered and the way his eyes seemed to flash with a bit of color when he grew angry. The way he hated ramen but ate it when someone offered it to him out of curtsy, or the fact that he secretly liked kids and made an effort to spend a little time with them. Most of all, she noticed the little smiles he gave and the soft look in his eyes he got sometimes when he was alone, times when he would talk to himself and wisp of laughs escaped between his lips.

_Cause I could take you in my arms_

_And never let go..._

Then she had begun comparing him to her first love, Sasuke. How much more silkier and smooth his hair was compared to Sasuke's, or how his eyes were much more interesting and exotic then the Uchiha, or how warmer his body was than Sasuke's. It was then that she knew she was falling; already fell, in love with the branch member of the Hyuga family. That despite his cold persona and cynical nature she found herself attracted to his personality more than his looks. He listened while she talked and gave her valuable advice, he managed to cheer her up when she was down in that special way of his and though she knew that he probably had no feelings for her, that they were simply friends with benefits, if even that, she found herself in love.

She loved him and not the mockery of love that she had for Sasuke, but real love, love that made her shy and speechless around him, love that made her heart speed and blush spread across her cheeks, love that made her jump when he was around and depressed when he wasn't. That's why it was beginning to hurt, this arrangement, she didn't want to be in love with him, especially if he wasn't going to return it, but they kept meeting together and everyday it was getting harder and harder to ignore the feelings.

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

This though, she wasn't sure she could let go off. She would miss the warm embrace as they're lips softly molded together, the way their hair tangled together, blond against black. How safe she felt in his arms and how she fitted so perfectly in them. She only had him for the night, in the day time he belonged to whomever he chose; he had enough women fawning over him.

They were getting older and Neji was growing more handsome everyday, now at eighteen he was a man, and older women begun to notice as well how nice the Hyuga had grown to be. Compared to them, Ino felt she had no chances that even though they shared a bed it could never come to more. Neji was so refined and was so proud; he would most likely end up with someone from a very prestigious family.

Why couldn't SHE be the one? In all honesty she could truly say she loved him most of all, she appreciated him not just for his looks but for his soul as well, she understood him, she knew as much as he let her and surprisingly that was allot. She knew about the curse seal, she knew about the betrayal, she knew about his family, she knew about his sufferings. In the small moments of weakness, he had revealed quite a few things. She...

_I could only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel_

_But if I take my chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still_

The night was almost over; her time with him was almost finished. He slept at the moment, Ino had turned towards him, a small smile on her lips as she watched, his face was clear of lines making him look like a boy once more. Her brows knitted together in a pained expression, hand coming up and ghosting over his face aching to touch him, but Neji was a very light sleeper and she knew that when he awoke he would leave.

"I..." the whisper ended on her lips, fear gripping her heart preventing her from finishing it.

How could she? Even if she told him, he would reject her feelings completely. She was just a tool, just as he was in the beginning of the whole thing. So she said nothing, because if the words came out now she would never stop saying them, choosing instead to curl her body around his and enjoy having him to herself while it lasted.

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you go_

_I could fall in love you_

_I could fall in love you_

Sleep didn't come as she planned and she knew she would look like hell in the morning. Somehow though, she couldn't bring her self to give into the sweet whispers of sleep. Staring at his pale and muscled chest, her blue eyes darted from scars that didn't mar his skin but made it more beautiful. Neji...She loved him so much that it almost hurt; it did hurt, was this how Sakura felt about Sasuke? She wanted to tell him, she wanted them to be together like a normal couple. She wanted him to take her out on dates and she wanted to buy him little gifts that he would appreciate though he would complain they were girly and unfit for a shinobi, she wanted to argue and him be confused about what he did wrong and try to make it up to her in stubble ways. Most of all she wanted him to whisper into her ear about all the things he loved about her, or just says those three special words. She murmured his name over and over, her hand lacing with his and holding it up to her face. The tears she tried so hard to hold back spilled when she closed her hair, damping her face and his hand.

"Neji..."

_And I know it's not right_

_And I guess I should try_

_To do what I should do_

_But I fall in love..._

"What's wrong with you?"

Her eyes opened quickly at the deep sound, a small gasp coming from her both as her head shot up, only to meet with pearl like eyes. Was...was he awake this whole time? A small part of her wanted to stomp her foot in frustration like when she was younger. Her hand slipped from his as she made an attempt to wipe her tears unnoticeably and harden her voice to her usual self. Her head turned to the side, lips turning down into a frown.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong, don't you have to go? I-"

She was cut off by graceful fingers curling around her chin, forcing her to look back up at the Hyuga. His face was passive and she was sure he could see into her soul, her face betraying her as it slowly broke.

"N...Neji..."

No, no, no! He wasn't supposed to know! If he knew then he would stop coming to her, she wanted him anyway she could, even if it hurt her. She jerked her face away from him once more, putting a scowl on her face; she placed her palms on his chest and began shoving him out of her bed.

"Get out now! Go home Neji!"

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

Her wrist became captive in his much stronger grip, even though she knew there was no chance of breaking free it didn't stop her from trying. This was too much, why couldn't he just leave, why couldn't he just up and go like he always did. Tears welled up in her eyes once more, her struggles becoming less and less until they eventually stopped, the room was silent. Her hair acting like a curtain to her bowed head masking her expression. Finally the silence was broken and you could almost hear the pieces falling on the floor.

"I love you...I love you...I love you, Neji..." Silence followed after her confession and she felt her heart squeeze, she knew it, she knew he wouldn't feel the same. He didn't even respond... she looked up at him now, eyes like crystals, face twisted into an almost begging expression "Please leave...please, just-"

Firm lips over her own made her silent, blue eyes widened in surprise as they simply stared. His hands released her wrist, one going to the small of her back while the other trailed through her hair. She soon fell into the kiss, kissing back with everything in her. Finally they parted, small gasps coming from both mouths, and he simply looked at her. Lips quirked up into a smile, the one he only let go when he was alone, only this time it was directed towards her and suddenly she understood. Eyes widening in realization then relaxing as a smile made its way up to her lips.

"You knew..."

A cocky look overcame his features, smile turning into a smirk as the hand that was in her head traveled down to join the other on her waist.

"I'm a Hyuga, I see all, and I know all."

"You arrogant-"

"Be quiet, Ino."

And she did, as she kissed him over and over again.

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love (I could fall in love)_

_I could fall in love with you (Fall in love with you baby)_


End file.
